


Unrequited

by TheGraphicFoop



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Sadness warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGraphicFoop/pseuds/TheGraphicFoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where Dan is only a year ahead of the grumps. Sadness ensues when Dan realizes he has a crush for Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> In which I take out my personal aggression in my head cannons and AU's and you get this monstrosity. I'm so sorry.

When Dan started high school he never seemed to get along with anyone in particular. Sure he had a few casual friends but outside of school he found himself alone more often than not. The lack of human interaction really started taking its toll by the time he started his senior year. 

Things should’ve changed by now; he was supposed to at least have a few friends that would bother to check up on him, right? It was that very reason he found himself in a group of juniors where he only really liked one person, Arin. 

Dan wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t like the rest of them; but clearly he was only there for Arin and they’d talk so much they kind of ended up ignoring everyone else so it didn’t really matter.  
Then out of the blue Arin had managed to get himself sick for an entire month in the middle of the year. Dan didn’t want to, but he ended up talking to everyone else. That’s when he noticed a boy named Mark. 

He was adorable, grossly nerdy, probably didn’t like Dan very much by his vibe. They still ended up exchanging numbers and snapchats, Dan tried his best to make a friend outside of his comfort zone. 

The problem was Dan didn’t know when to shut up; he would constantly bitch and moan, talk way too much about himself. He was nervous and for good reason. It took maybe a week for them to finally talk about video games. Mark liked Earthbound quite a bit; he’d even sent Dan all his emulators and roms. Dan was intrigued by him; maybe it was the way his heart thumped whenever they saw each other after that day. 

That's when Dan started to notice Mark’s little quirks, made his stomach jump with butterflies; he was inappropriately in love from the start. He liked the way Mark would get excited about something and explain it in detail, his sense of humor was very close to his own, and the way he would get nervous around girls. It hurt Dan a little bit but he couldn’t help but cheer him on anyway, he only wished him happiness.

Prom came around and Dan had a plan. He’d ask Mark as a friend who would also not have a date and casually ask him out that night. But he’d never really got around to it, the thought of rejection had him so fucked up in his head space that he could never go through with it. They’d stopped texting each other Dan tried hanging out with him only to have Mark flake out multiple times. So when the night actually came around and he was stuck on a boat with his senior friends, he ran off to the deck to get away.

It was there he found himself in a small circle with Mark, Barry, and Ross. They looked great and God, Mark was matching with him and his heart beat picked up because he was just so handsome in a suit. Dan ended up following them like a lost puppy for the rest of the night. They’d found a table outside and called themselves the single kids club. He made sure to sit next to Mark; pretended like was only staring at the sky and not at his beautiful acquaintance.

Barry said there was still room on the very top deck, it was a little ‘vip’ area with nice couches and a very small capacity. Dan and Mark had somehow ended up being alone. Dan wouldn’t look at him, only looking out at the lightly polluted sky. They stayed in a peacefully awkward silence until Mark apologized for his flaky behavior. It turned out he’d had a problem with hanging out with anyone in general. Dan didn’t believe him, he knew for fact he was lying but he pretended to understand just to not pick a fight. They awkwardly shook hands and continued to stare out. 

That did not stop Dan from wanting to kiss him, he would never get to; hell, he didn’t even know if Mark even liked men. But he wanted him, wanted to take him out on at least one date to see how’d it go. He would have cried in that very moment had Barry and Ross not found them and dragged them away again. They were announcing prom queen and king and afterwards the slow songs started and Dan ended up losing everyone with Mark again on the top floor inside the boat looking out into the bottom dance floor. Seeing Mark’s face light up at all the couples was killing him inside but he ran with it and pointed out the particularly cute couples just to watch him Aww out loud. Then the dirty song started and Dan couldn’t help moving his hips and singing along, Mark watched through his peripheral vision and smiled to himself but Dan had caught him, this was his chance. 

Dan had whisked them away to the dance floor because there was no chance in hell he wasn’t going to dance once at a dance. Mark had confessed to never really dancing before and Dan could tell he wasn’t lying this time. Mark had fumbled and looked so nervous; this one senior made a face and said “aww yeeeeahh” at Dan but he quickly dismissed them; he didn’t want any false hope.

When Mark realized he wasn’t getting any better he decided to just make jokes out of it; making Dan laugh too hard to do anything else properly. Eventually another half slow song came on and they ended up holding hands, it was Mark who was sporting sweaty palms and shaking hands but Dan ticked it as inexperience. 

When they finally sat down, everything had died down the boat was being docked once more and on the way out they exchanged an awkward goodbye and Dan wanted to punch himself. How could any one that adorable and amazing ever like him? But he had a wonderful night and one bad selfie of them together to remember this beautiful night with a gorgeous man who had stolen his heart without knowing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have a Tumblr now which I will dedicate to small prompts or smaller fics (anything under 1k words plus anything I publish here) give me a follow if you'd like @foopyeah
> 
> Also I tried making a theme that looked somewhat professional and it probably looks like garbage so any feedback or tips would help out immensely! I'm also considering requests/prompts since it's a brand spanking new blog~


End file.
